A Beautiful Lie
by LaBev713
Summary: Rukia una mujer aburrida con su vida, decide ir a su trabajo sin esperar encontrar a un hombre moribundo que le quitaría la vida al día siguiente, dejando varias incógnitas sobre su muerte. Kuchiki Rukia Muere. Lemmon en Capitulo 2 *Terminado*
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola…**

Mucho tiempo sin escribir algo y este es el primero de muchos, eso espero.

Esto me llego a la cabeza cuando vi la película de El perfume: historia de un asesino y después leí el libro que es demasiado explicito, como a mí me gusta pero dejemos eso de lado.

Se supone que es un One-shot pero hay demasiadas dudas ustedes ya las sabrán con el paso de una jugosa lectura y espero este muy bien relatada. Algunas cosas se aclararan allá abajo entonces los veré al final.

Ok, empecemos.

.

* * *

.

_**Kuchiki Rukia Muere**_

**9 de Julio 7:50 am Ciudad Sakurami**

La mañana caía de forma suave en el rostro de una pequeña chica, no de edad, si no de estatura ya por decirlo más formalmente: Kuchiki Rukia era gran profesionista a sus 21 años en su carrera de arquitectura llevando a cabo dicha carrera gracias a los esfuerzos de su cuñado Kuchiki Byakuya un comerciante de altas expectativas en la industria del comercio de su empresa de motocicletas y a su hermana Hisana ya que le debía muchas cosas demás de ser una persona de gran calidez de corazón, al haberla aceptado como una hija en su hogar y no como una chica que solo buscaba refugio y como su espíritu creció como un globo al lado de su amado Abarai Renji anterior corredor de autos… actualmente como shinigami del cielo de los muertos a causa de la fama se llevó una parte importante de su vida cuando cayó en las drogas para pasar todas las peleas que siempre surgían sin motivo en la gran familia Abarai y murió cuando intento acrobacias drogado y tomado su estupidez lo llevo a lo peor. Siempre se culpó de la muerte de su amado por no ayudarlo cundo más lo necesitaba, tal vez pudo ayudarlo, si las cosas en su escuela no se hubieran tornado tan complicadas.

No se sentía con tantas ganas de levantarse pues ese día tenía que entregar los planos de su próxima edificación en el parque Guadiana, una estatua para la conmemoración de los hombres que murieron a causa de un tiroteo que se había presentado la noche anterior y la llamaban para hacerle un esculpido del monumento que se celebraría ese día con todos los nombres de los fallecidos y todos esos mediocres asesinados por un solo hombre conocido como el "silencioso" la causa del nombre tan original se dio pues su nombre no se mencionó nunca en noticieros y eso, ella los miraba de vez en cuando antes de correr a su escuela por las mañanas, ese asesino loco tenía un buen trabajo ya que su oficio ya tenía años en curso y no paraba. No era que los odiara pero no le interesaba el caso que se mencionaban día a día de los secuestros, los ahogados, los muertos, incendios, peleas, drogas, narcos, no desde la muerte de sus padres a causa de los más maliciosos y malditos asesinos en serie, y así fue que paso toda la noche desarrollando los planos, pues su paga no iba a ser tan mala y tampoco se podía negar a hacerlo pues el procurador era el mismo que se lo había pedido personalmente y lo decía ya que nunca se daba a conocer de rostro, es decir, frente a frente ya que ella lo consideraba un gato mierdecilla.

Si la mentalidad de Kuchiki Rukia se volvió una basura solo mantenida por lo que quería su hermana y su cuñado, cumplir el deseo de sus padres era su deseo o tal vez ya no desde todas esas trágicas muertes y rompimientos de corazón mal planeados para su vida y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba llena de vida si no se sentía como una bolsa de plástico si de esas que van volando por sus sueños y terminan tapando un puesto que les causa una bazofia, los poco trabajos mejor pagados y deteniendo el curso de los que si tenían ganas de mejorar su calidad de vida.

Con pocas ganas se vistió de forma de albañil para que arreglarse si iba a trabajar no a modelar apenas iba a empezar a construir, se vistió comió un pan tostado bimbo con nutella, cargo su maletín su libreta de costos y los planos, salió en camino sin antes apagar la tele de la sala pues escuchaba el noticiero para saber los nombres de los fallecidos y escucho algo muy curioso:

"… _y en ultimas noticias_ _esta mañana se confirmó que el asesino en serie mejor conocido como "el silencioso" no murió como algunos creían en el tiroteo de anoche en las afueras del hospital "paso al infierno" los testigos afirman que "el silencioso" con heridas de bala perforaron su cuerpo pero este no cedió a la muerte y que sigue con vida si usted lo ve por favor llame a los nume…"_

Apago el televisor realmente no le importaba, y se fue directo a el trabajo que tanto la esperaba.

_Un verso sin esfuerzo._

.

* * *

.

**9 de Julio 7:37 pm Ciudad de Sakurami "Parque Guadiana"**

Realmente no tenía hambre pues su gran desayuno le quito todas las ganas de comer o beber algo opto por seguir supervisando la obra mientras sus trabajadores cotorreaban sobre el partido de anoche del chivas contra el américa.

Dando paso a un crepúsculo raro con brillantes colores se acercaba la noche después de una larga jornada de trabajo vio como sus trabajadores pasaban a retirarse con entusiasmo; pues era viernes por la noche un día en especial ya que podían estar en sus casa con su familia disfrutando de una vida que se ganaban con respeto, duro trabajo, sudor, lágrimas y pudor, ella solo miro lastimosamente la libreta de números generadores* y reviso el próximo concepto para el lunes. Recorrió el lugar con interés disimulo echando un vistazo a los desperfectos del parque de acuerdo a su cabeza le ordeno que se sentara en una banca blanca de metal para no llegar a casa temprano y sentarse en el sillón a ver tele hasta dormir.

Observo de nuevo la obra negra que supervisaba durante las tardes y desde dentro distinguió una extraña cabellera larga y naranja; era un hombre no mayor que ella y con heridas, sangrando. No sabía desde cuando había entrado al edificio.

—Le pido que se vaya— la firmeza en su voz daba un miedo contorno gris.

—Acaso estás loca no me estas mirando parezco un asquerosos vagabundo— hizo una mueca de dolor al terminar.

— ¿Y eso a mí en que me incumbe? Por tu apariencia debería decir que eres un asqueroso vagabundo y un prostituto.

—Deberías ayudarme enana del demonio, ¡puede que estés hermosa pero eres e-n-a-n-a!

— ¿A quién le dices enana?, cabeza naranja maldita verdulera de mercado.

— ¿Qué? Eres una inconsciente ena…— se desmayó por la gran cantidad de sangre perdida.

—Señor vagabundo— intento acercarse lo más rápido posible y trato de parar la hemorragia con un torniquete que se encontraba en el piso rompió un pedazo de la ropa sucia del chico y amarro el torniquete.

Termino llevándolo a un hospital cerca y ese era el hospital "paso al infierno" donde lo atendieron de emergencia, tan poco le importaba la vida de ese muchacho, al parecer si ni poca preocupación dio pasos a la entrada pero, un doctor muy bien parecido de cuerpo y su rostro tan bien formado no muy alto, pero con enormes ojos azulados la interrumpió de su perfecto escape, la entrada principal, quien le dio un documento para poder autorizar una operación riesgosa pues no conocía a algún familiar del chico, al terminar decidió irse pero, el doctor quien valía la pena coquetearlo un entretenimiento, un rato para pasar el aburrimiento.

**10 de Julio 12:02 am Ciudad Sakurami "Hospital Paso al infierno"**

—sí y yo le dije no esa es mi pierna ha, ha— reía de una forma tan fingida la chica por tan mal chiste pero tenía ganas de una noche movida.

Desde que tenía memoria como adolescente su vida sexual se activó con su primer novio tan injustamente la llevo a darle una reputación de la peor, ella prefirió utilizar a los hombres como juguetes sexuales además de verlos como amigos o conocido al único que respetaba era a Byakuya.

—ha, ha siempre es tan gracioso Doc.

—Bueno en ciertas ocasiones— su voz cambio a un acosador principiante con mirada tan obscena pero tremendamente excitante, aceptando tan falso cumplido.

—_ha, ha siempre es tan gracioso Doc_. — Un metiche con fachas de ropa vieja y llenas de sangre salió detrás la chica para sorpresa de ella.

—Cállate vagabundo de mierda— se tapó la boca para sorpresa del doctor que la miraba con cara de molestia. —perdón pero no me pude controlar— se levantó de su asiento.

—No te preocupes Kuchiki se te dan las malas palabras por personas como él— las miradas que se intercambiaban el chico peli naranja y el Doctor no eran para nada amistosas.

—No necesito esto— se dio la vuelta, dejo hablando solo al doctor como un completo idiota pero se llevó con él a la pequeña figura Kuchiki.

—Yo no iré contigo— se soltó del agarre del peli naranja con fuerza.

—Tú me ayudaste, tú me vas acompañar— se las arregló para cárgala recibiendo algunos golpes en su cara.

—¡Oye! Tú el grandote deja a la dama en paz — su voz se retorció y con mirada firme con los tremendo ojos azulados.

—Tu no me asustas— y de un irremediable golpes en sus partes bajas como para dejarlo sin hijos por una temporada. Un buen peleador y con un tremendo cuerpo.

**10 de Julio 12:36 am Ciudad Sakurami "Calles de Sakurami"**

Salieron del hospital como si nada hubiera pasado, uno caminaba del lado del otro, el aura se sentí pesada por las constantes miradas matadoras por parte de Rukia y por su despreocupado acompañante.

—oye ¿porque me sigue todavía? — desacelero un poco para poder caminar a la par con su acosador. —vete a casa vago.

—casa. — se paró y observo los pocos automóviles que pasaban por las calles a altas horas de la noche. —Es lo que me propuse a buscar cuando la vida me lo arrebato todo, pero, ¿tú tienes a alguien que te espera en casa? — busco la mirada de la chica.

La mirada se palmo con la del chico de cabellos despeinados —porque e de abrirme con un vagabundo que hace preguntas fuera de lugar. — dio un fuerte suspiro y siguió su camino andante.

—se supone que eso lo digo yo. — el peli naranja siguió de nuevo con paso acelerado ya que le llevaba una considerable ventaja.

.

* * *

**.**

**10 de Julio 12:58 am Ciudad Sakurami "Residencia Kuchiki"**

Ambos llegaron a su destino, juntos, algo que percato Rukia al entrar al distrito que ella habitaba, fue que el peli naranja se notaba muy inquieto, cada 5 minutos revisaba el lugar con cautelosa habilidad espía, cada vez que se encontraban gente en la calle se ponía él peli naranja nervioso metida sus manos a la chaqueta y caminaba un poco erguido, mirada perdida en la acera gris, ojos que despertaban desprecio alguno, una risa un poco macabra en su rostro se acomodaba de oreja a oreja.

—y ahora a ti ¿qué te sucede? — lo miro con cara de mala gana un poco inquieta por la actitud repentina del chico peli naranja. — no dejare entrar a un loco maniático a mi casa.

—No hay nada que temer o acaso me tienes miedo. —la mirada despreocupada y algo montañés del peli naranja daba clara confianza y dominación sobre Rukia.

—para nada. — abrió la cerradura de la puerta con las llaves donde colgaban varios peluches de un conejo de nombre chappy y una fotografía de una familia feliz. —deja de mirarme como un idiota y date prisa en entrar si no quieres dormir en la calle como un vagabundo.

—si está bien, ya me doy prisa. — subió un par de escalones entro y cerró la puerta principal sin mucho cariño. —así que era verdad que nadie te esperaba en casa tan tarde.

—con que simpleza puedes decir esas cosas sin importancia, idiota. — dijo Rukia con rudeza por la gran incoherencia que le broto de la boca al peli naranja. —hay cobijas en el sofá o... ¿quieres dormir en una habitación?

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro—eso no importa yo quiero dormir contigo. — esa sonrisa pícara cambio a una honesta la cual tapo con un almohadazo estampándole en la cara. —maldita.

—buenas noches, pervertido. — dijo Rukia echando un bostezo al aire seguido a un camino a las escaleras, rumbo a su preciada habitación.

—rara. — dijo mientras extendía la almohada y la acolchonaba un poco ya que se encontraban un poco tiesa por dentro. —tontas almohadas de plumas. Las odio.

**10 de Julio 2:10 am Ciudad Sakurami "Residencia Kuchiki"**

Una nada adormilada chica se encontraba rebozando en su cama y moviéndose como lombriz por no poder dormir más que una mísera hora y despertar por extraños ruidos en su cocina sin recordar lo que había sucedido 1 hora con 12 minutos atrás, la mala memoria para recordar lo que hizo ese día antes de dormir no le servía de mucho en casos como esos. Bajo se su cama con los pies descalzos ya que sus zapatos provocaban bastante ruido, tomo un machete que se encontraba descansando bajo su cama y camino cautelosamente bajando por las escaleras y mirando a su alrededor hasta llegar a la cocina donde aprecio las luces encendidas.

Corrió por el pasillo andante de la muerte. — ¡a recorrer el pasillo de la muerte! quien anda hurgando en mi fruta merece morir ¡AARRGG! — dio un machetazo a la pared viendo que cuya persona intentaba matar era el peli naranja con vaso de leche en mano y un pan dulce.

—enana, ¿qué carajo estás haciendo? — viendo el nuevo estilo recién cortado de su cabello en el reflejo del micro.

— ¡Oh! Pero si eres tú. — dijo Rukia mientras escondía el machete tras su espalda riendo de manera temerosa.

—sí que, ya no estas acostumbrada a vivir con la compañía de otras personas verdad. — la forma divertida en que sus labios se retorcían y hacían muecas para poner de mal humor a Rukia.

—calla, pervertido en primera yo dirían lo contrario de ti ya que no tienes respeto alguno por las cosas ajenas. — tomo la fruta y empezó a masticarla ferozmente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? — sus ojos empezaron a tener un tic nervioso y algo confundido pregunto pensando que de nuevo ese machete rebanaría su cabeza con estruendo y dulzura.

—comiendo mi fruta antes de que tú te la comas. — sus cachetes están llenos de comida saludable mientras comía a diestra y siniestra su preciada fruta.

—la locura esta en ti.* — hacia un rápido rape con sus manos y movía divertido sus pasos al son de la canción.

En esa casa definitivamente todos se volvían algo alocados, pero divertidos siendo esto una causa de que se les fuera el sueño a ambos rápidamente, decidieron ver un par de películas que Rukia había rentado días anteriores: Terror en Silent Hill y El perfume: historia de un asesino. Ambas muy buenas películas con mentes retorcidas y mensajes ocultos sin olvidar el horror que se presenta en ellas.

—yo pondré la video, tu busca las películas. — el chico fue directo frente al televisor de la sala de star con la intención de programarla.

—ya que, de todos modos las películas están en mi recamara.

Subió las escaleras, llego a la habitación y arriba de una silla las empezó a buscar con tantas cajas de películas de aventuras en su colección y una que otra sobre documentales sobre pueblos fantasmas o islas encantadas. Al descubrirlas en un siéntanme bajo con las películas dando aviso de su retorno al peli naranja pero noto que se encontraba distraído con la mirada perdida en un cuadro que posaba en su mano.

—oye. — intento llamar su atención. — ¿estás bien?

—por supuesto que estoy bien. — hizo una pausa incomoda. — ¿ellos son tu familia?

—era mi familia. — la melancolía entro por las ventanas convertido en viento helado.

—sigue siendo tu familia, no digas esas cosas. — dijo el peli naranja acercándose y arrebatando ambas películas de las pequeñas manos de Rukia.

Una atontada Rukia quedo paralizada por las palabras incomodas del peli naranja, el viento susurraba aun sus palabras como ecos en sus tímpanos, no dejaba de pensar que lo que había dicho era cierto seguiría siendo su familia de eso no había duda. Le gustaron unas palabras de apoyo de una persona que recientemente había conocido y durante años de personas y en especial hombres que solo buscaban lo que cualquier hombre sínico esperaba de una mujer y no precisamente la compañía de un para siempre hasta la muerte. Primera persona que la apoyaba con palabras sin buscar algo especial.

Recordó aquel día que tomaron la fotografía, ella tenía 14 una preadolescente su familia era pequeña en aquella época. Su familia era su hermana y su cuñado Kuchiki quienes ese día habían tenido varios problemas por parte de la pequeña en la escuela por conducta y sus calificaciones, por otra parte económicos ya que la compañía que trabajaba Byakuya no se elevaba por ningún lado y la aseguradora no les ayudaba de mucho, Hisana como apoyo moral y autoestima los animo mucho dándoles alientos de poder ganar con sus problemas, ese día en la foto nadie estaba contento pero al plasmarla y encuadrarla en marcos bellos de madera con figuras en los extremos se podía ver a una familia unida y feliz en esos días duros sin logros. Eso demostraba.

_Una fotografía es un secreto sobre otro, cuanto más te dice menos sabes._

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

—muévete que ya empezó, enana del demonio. — el muy comodín ya comía palomitas de maíz sobre el sofá de cuero frio.

— ¡mis palomitas!

Así transcurrieron 2 horas en ver películas de terror con escenas demasiados explicitas de contenido que debes en cuando encendían al peli naranja de las mejillas y de otras partes de su cuerpo y esto no pasaba de desapercibido para Rukia quien miraba disimuladamente de vez en cuando a su derecha. Algo un poco fuera de lo común era las opuestas personalidades de ambos ya que la chica miraba con entusiasmo la película, mientras el peli naranja se asustaba hasta con el chirrido de las puertas similares a los sonidos de un caballo llevándolo al punto de acompañar a Rukia por mas palomitas a la cocina con la excusa de que había fantasmas en el pasillo acechándola. Y las películas dieron fin dando a una cansada Rukia y a un asustado peli naranja.

**10 de Julio 4:12 am Ciudad Sakurami "Residencia Kuchiki"**

—bien yo me voy a la cama. — Se levantó del sofá de tirón —buenas noch... — un brazo la tomo con fuerza tirándola de nuevo al sofá.

—duerme esta noche conmigo, me haría muy feliz. — una voz seductora y pidiendo ayuda a gritos se dedujeron con esa simple aclaración y confesión.

—d-de que estás hablando, pervertido — las manos pequeñas de Rukia empezaron a temblar como los vibradores de los teléfonos.

—mi nombre no es pervertido, mi nombre es Ichigo. — de un momento a otro sus labios posaron y controlaron los de la chica dejándola sin armas con que defenderse. — pero los que no me conocen me llaman ''el silencioso''

Sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos — eres el asesino de esta ciudad. — se rompió un cuadro al intentar retroceder unos pasos.

—deberías fijarte por donde caminas. — sus ojos dejaron de tener un brillo noble y de confianza convirtiéndose en colores amarillentos, recogió el cuadro y miro de nuevo el retrato mirando con nostalgia. — ¿tú crees que alguien te extrañe?

— ¿de qué estás hablando? — algo confundida avanzo dos pasos poniendo sus rostros muy cercanos, demasiado fría le pregunto. — ¿a ti alguien te extrañaría?

—es obvio que nadie me espera en mi casa inexistente, pero yo quiero que tu vivas en ella desde ahora. — saco un cuchillo del sofá. —Rukia en estas horas que hemos estado juntos me di cuenta de que te convertiste en alguien con quien puedo contar además de ser una persona bella... por favor, vive en mi desde ahora hasta la muerte.

—Ichigo eres un pervertido. — sonrió mientras sentía el objeto pulsante en su cuello clavarse.

.

* * *

.

**10 de Julio 8:12 am Ciudad Sakurami "En las calles, fuera de un local de televisores"**

''_...En ultimas noticias por fin se ha dado a conocer que el asesino de esta ciudad mejor conocido como ''el silencioso'' se a declarado como muerto cometiendo suicidio sin antes cometer homicidio a una joven mujer de 21 años encontrada en su casa con múltiples heridas provocadas por un arma blanca concretamente un cuchillo, hasta el momento se desconoce el nombre del apodado ''el silencioso'', esperamos más informes por parte de la policía estatal de la ciudad de Sakurami y en otras Noticias...''_

_._

* * *

.

**17 de Noviembre 9:10 am Ciudad de Karakura ''Lugar desconocido''**

Lugar espacioso, una cama, una ventana a la calle donde al apreciar un bello jardín con varias personas, una jarra de agua en un escritorio con una libreta en un cajón entreabierto y una puerta cerrada con llave, ese lugar era totalmente blanco y armoniosos, demasiado hueco para el gusto de los que lo habitaban. En la cama reposaba un cuerpo con cabellos naranjas viendo del techo colgar ese minucioso foco tan en paz.

Un cuerpo de un enfermero entro por la puerta vestía de blanco — Kurosaki Ichigo tienes visitas, acompáñame. — se retiró de la entrada dejando ver un espaciosos pasillo.

—Tengo una visita. — bajo de la cama con su vestimenta tan rara y blanca, poniendo en sus pies descalzos unas pantuflas. Vio el pasillo. — ¡un pasillo de la muerte! — grito al contemplarlo ampliamente.

—lo que digas Kurosaki, ahora camina hasta la cafetería ¿quieres? — señalo el final del pasillo sin tomar mucha importancia a las palabras del peli naranja.

—sí, está bien. — hasta alejarse lo suficiente de su guardián encabezo una gran incógnita. —será ella quien venga a verme hoy. — una sonrisa seguía en su rostro con entusiasmo contagiaba hasta los de la misma cafetería.

Contemplo con sus ojos ámbar la estancia donde consumía sus alimentos cuando no eran trasportados a su habitación por una de esas personas vestidas de blanco, sentado en una de esas mesas espero a su visita pasando por lo menos 48 minutos sin saber nada, pero si ese hombre le indico que tenía visitas. En una esquina varias enfermeras cuchicheaban por aquel tipo esperanzado.

—hay está de nuevo. — dijo una de ellas.

—si lo sé, desde que llego a este lugar todos los días el enfermero Shiba Kaien juega con él diciendo que tiene visitas.

—sí, pobre ¿tú crees que él no se dé cuenta?

—no lo creo, ya que siempre se sienta en esa mesa de cafetería solo esperando a que alguien venga.

—supe que su único familiar falleció y es por eso que termino en este lugar tan desolado para gente como él.

—pobre. Oye quieres tomar café ya que aún es temprano en aquel lugar llamado ''Cronos''* es nuevo en el lugar.

—claro vamos.

Siguió esperando, pero al parecer de nuevo lo engañaron vilmente con mentiras aunque él quisiera que fuera verdad no lo pudiera, quería creer en **una hermosa mentira**. Una persona se sentó enfrente de él tomándolo de las manos, esto no pasó de desapercibido para el chico que rápidamente voltio a ver el rostro de esa persona, su emoción fue una clase de victoria articulando el nombre de ese ser enfrente.

— ¡Rukia!

.

* * *

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Glosario**

Números Generadores: es el documento mediante el cual se lleva a cabo la cuantificación ó volumetría de un trabajo ó concepto de obra.

Cronos: es una cafetería de otra historia en proceso que tengo en mi computadora, también de un videojuego para el nintendo DS.

La locura Esta En Mi* nombre de una canción de Santaflow que habla sobre cómo vive su vida un loco, demás me gustaría que la escucharan para que sepan como la canta en esta historia.

.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus opiniones no importa como sean negativas o positivas, tomates o lechugas, pero esos **reviews** son el carbón del tren de la autora así que aliméntenla bien.

¿Quieren saber que paso en ese lapso de tiempo? ¿Por qué Rukia sigue viva? ¿E Ichigo como llego a ese lugar? Yo si quiero y puedo escribir un Two-shot. Ustedes solo pídanlo :)

A Beautiful Lie - 30 seconds to mars.

Se despite: **LaBev713**


	2. Renacer

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola...

Kya~ realmente me alegraron con sus reviews, debo estar muy feliz así que deben saber por qué están leyendo es... CHAN CHAN (redoble de tambores) continuación de este intento de historia ) muchas gracias enserio. Ahora espero darles una verdadera entrega, si habrá leve (ok no es un limme demasiado fuerte no apto para cardiacos) lime para los amantes apasiónales y que rayos había sucedido en el capítulo anterior aquí se darán las respuestas, todo a su tiempo que me encanta el drama de eso no lo duden.

**Agradecimientos especiales**

**~ Rukia36 (**gracias por leer, me hizo muy contenta) ~** Guest (**gracias por leer espero y te guste este nuevo capítulo) ~ **Rukia inlove (**gracias por leer, que te encante este también) ~ **shiso eien haku (**gracias por leer,intentare arreglar el problema de las comas, ya también me habían regañado por lo mismo en otra historia**)** ~ **marylu Rguez (**si Rukia está viva averígualo en este capítulo que resuelve este final de historia)

**Advertencia: Lemmon proporcionado**

Comencemos

.

* * *

.

_**Kuchiki Rukia Renace**_

**17 de Noviembre 9:10 am Ciudad de Karakura ''Lugar desconocido''**

— ¡Rukia!

— ¡Ichigo! — articulo una voz suave, dura y refrescante a los oídos de peli naranja, que vatio un aceleraron de emociones con sentido de felicidad en su corazón, lo pusieron sano y salvo.

**FLASH BACK**

**10 de Julio 4:17 am Ciudad Sakurami "Residencia Kuchiki"**

—Ichigo eres un pervertido. — sonrió mientras sentía el objeto pulsante en su cuello clavarse.

—No soy un pervertido, enana. — el peso de su mano hacia que el objeto tomara más gravedad en el cuello de Rukia.

Los ojos violetas de la chica lo miraron con devoción, aclamando una acción. — Hazlo. — rindió esa mirada a su piso de madera, colgando todos sus cabellos y ese mechón rebelde. Tomo las grandes manos del peli naranja con el objetivo a dar más fuerza a ese objeto pulsante.

— ¿Por qué? — con la otra mano libre que tenía, la tomo del rostro con sumo cuidado levanto el rostro blanquecido e hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran.

—Por favor, solo haz lo que te pido. — sus ojos mostraron pequeñas gotas cristalinas. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

—No puedo si tú lo pides. —soltó el objeto pulsante cayendo al piso, dejando un pequeño goteo de sangre proveniente del cuello de la chica, bajando por su hombro hasta perderse entre sus ropas de dormir. —responde mi pregunta.

Una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos goteaban como grifos abiertos. — me has hecho una persona feliz. — no le importó y lo abrazo, sus estaturas no eran obstáculos, pasando sus brazos por el fuerte abdomen del peli naranja.

—Rukia, tu igual me has hecho una persona feliz, pero... ya no hay vuelta atrás. —tomo los brazos de le oji violeta separándolos de su cuerpo, extendiendo los de él para poder poner una barrera entre ellos. — no es lo mismo que tú me lo pidas, yo mato personas. —soltó los pequeños hombros y dio algunos pasos a un pasillo.

—No se puede cambiar el pasado, ¡pero si el futuro si tú lo deseas! — Rukia no dejaría el tema de lado tan simplemente. Camino al pasillo como ella lo apodaba ''el pasillo de la muerte''

—Adivina quién lo dice, la persona que quería ser asesinada. — sus rostros se acercaron demasiado, concentrando sus respiraciones en las mejillas de ambos, haciendo que el dióxido de carbono se estampara en una barrera de piel.

— ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices los dos? — dijo Rukia con esa incógnita en su mente andante llena de engranes en ese momento.

El silencio reino por un momento, la luz de la luna los observaba por una de las ventanas y la penumbra de la noche jugaba con ellos, mientras que los muños sin ojos empezaban a tomar los ruidos de la casa. Las palabras de Rukia hacían dudar a Ichigo sobre matarla, lo único que anhelaba tanto era ser feliz, ¿cómo es que llego a ser un despiadado asesino buscado en toda la ciudad? varias personas señalaban que tenían una enfermedad, otros que estaban loco, desquiciado, sin esperanzas de vida, al borde del suicidio y desde pequeño él lo supo.

Sin ganas de vivir de nuevo Ichigo en su infancia desarrollo una segunda persona dentro de él, lo llamaba Ogichi, un psicólogo de nombre Urahara le indico que esto se originó cuando su madre falleció y para cubrir ese hueco creo a Ogichi una identidad con ganas de vivir, cobrar vidas para darse satisfacción de vida, y dejar de lado a Ichigo un ser inferior. Comenzando a matar a las personas.

—Rukia hay cosas que un asesino no debe hacer en su vida, nunca lo entenderías. — regreso a la sala de star para buscar el cuchillo en el suelo.

—Bien, entonces regresamos a lo mismo, ¡Mátame! —salió corriendo detrás de Ichigo.

— ¡No seas cobarde! — dijo Ichigo proporcionando un golpe al sofá.

—No creo que sea mejor lo que tú haces con tu asquerosa vida. — la voz de la chica se tornó retorcida y con muecas de dolor.

—Eso no te incumbe, ¡no te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida! — la tomo por el cuello y la miro con ojos llenos de ira, sus dientes apretaban, haciendo que su mandíbula rechinara. —lo que un asesino hace, es simple silencio que guardan las sombras. Compréndelo Rukia nuestras vidas son como dos líneas en sentido diagonal opuesto, nunca se cruzaran y cada una lleva su propio camino.

Una sonrisa a la fuerza, muecas de dolor, lágrimas de astucia y rencor. —Ichigo quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre. Una línea no nos separa, además nuestros caminos ya se cruzaron.

Las manos estaban a punto de ahorcarla terriblemente, por alguna extraña razón dejaron a la chica respirar un poco de aire fresco, acomodándola en el sofá boca arriba, viendo aquellos ojos y labios que lo traían vuelta loco desde que se conocieron en ese horrible lugar. El chico de cabellos naranjas se arrodillo a su lado para poder mirar ese rostro del cual se encariño, escondiendo todo bajo una máscara fría, apática, arrogante fuera de un mundo normal.

—Rukia, ¿serias parte de mi familia? — hizo una pregunta un poco rara, de acuerdo a la situación que ambos afrontaban.

—Ichigo. — ahora era ella quien lo tenían entre la espada y la pared, sosteniendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos. — ¿me estarás esperando en nuestra casa inexistente?

—Rukia. — ella atrajo el rostro del peli naranja, primer sus frentes se encontraron, cruzaron miradas y lanzaron sonrisas cómplices. La chica hizo que el peli naranja se recostara en su hombro, ella ponía sus labios en el oído del chico.

—Ichigo. No te abandonare, jamás. Nuestros destinos ya se encontraron es hora de entrelazar un lazo irrompible. — susurro dejando a su persona muy bien por dentro. — solo déjate llevar. — bajo sus labios después de susúrrale una promesa al oído, dejando húmedos copos rojos por su cuello, plasmando demasiado sus dientes al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Argg!... — chillo el chico ante la mordida que le saco jugo color carmesí.

—Eso es por lo del cuchillo. — además de eso se levantó del sofá, poniendo al peli naranja de pie junto a ella, sacándole la camisa de tirantes. —eso me ha dejado muy excitada. — lo beso con lujuria y pasión, tomándolo por sus cabellos naranjas estirándolos con estruendo. —vayamos arriba.

—Yo te sigo, mi pequeña enana masoquista. — llegaron a la habitación, estorbándoles la ropa, la dejaron caer al piso dejando en descubierta la ropa interior. —quiero que me hagas gritar, enana del demonio.

—Cállate y hazme tuya ya. — le deposito otro beso pero esta vez fue muy lento y lleno de deseo. Comenzó a deslizar su mano sobre el formado pecho de aquel peli naranja.

Por su parte Ichigo mantenía un juego con los pequeños senos adaptables a sus grandes manos, los masajeaba suavemente, y lentamente deslizando su mano a la espalda de ella le desabrocho el brasier, deslizándolo por sus brazos una vez fuera del cuerpo de la fémina lo tiro lejos de ellos, acercó su boca a los pechos de ella y los comenzó a besar con ímpetu, Rukia por su parte todo su cuerpo salto y se retorció, mientras llevo sus manos al cabello de Ichigo, tirándolos levemente.

Cada vez que el chico de cabellos naranjas jugaba con sus pechos haciendo pequeños círculos por los orbes color café de la chica, acerco sus labios, y con su lengua empezó a chupar como un recién nacido aquellas partes delicadas. Con sus manos libres empezaba hacer recorrer todo el cuerpo de chica trazando líneas imaginarias, sin llegar a la parte más íntima de esta. De vez en cuando miraba disimuladamente el rostro de la chica viendo su rostro, ojos entrecerrados y gemidos inaudibles.

La mano masculina comenzó a bajar por el perfecto cuerpo de la oji violeta llegando hasta la zona más frágil de una mujer, metiendo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de esta acaricia esa zona tan delicada, Rukia por su parte gemía incontable veces, esa ola de placer era espectacular se sentía en las nubes y sin quedarse atrás deslizo sus manos hasta el pantalón del chico desabrochándolos y con ayuda de Ichigo logro sacárselos con bóxer y todo.

Sintió como el peli naranja metía dos dedos a su parte sensible. — Ichigo, sí que e-eres una be-bestia. — bajo hasta la parte sensible del chico y con su lengua jugo con ella alrededor de todo el abdomen, tomando el miembro erecto del chico, dándole un poco de estimulación. El chico soltaba gemidos muy audibles. —así me gusta verte. — se levantó y subió a probar los labios del peli naranja de nuevo, solo que esta vez saco la punta de su lengua, esperando una respuesta, el chico lo comprendió y probo la punta de la lengua de la chica llegando a un profundo beso enigmático. Separándolos por la falta de aire.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso fiero, los labios de Ichigo comenzaron a bajar dejando un camino se besos por el vientre de la oji violeta, y finalmente llegó a su destino, Rukia se apretó las sabanas con sus manos.

—Quiero sentir tu elixir Rukia. —Introdujo su lengua y comenzó a besar, morder y chupar, la oji violeta sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría más, pronto llegaría al clímax sin que el chico haya hecho mucho de su parte. —Vamos, hazlo para mi….—Y como si fuera una orden Rukia se corrió, dejando ver como Ichigo lamia aquel líquido.—Sabes deliciosa Rukia.—Y volvió a los labios de Rukia, aquellos labios que lo traían loco desde que la conoció.

Con sus propias piernas abrió las de Rukia, se posiciono listo para aquel acto sexual.—Tranquila, solo dolerá un poco.—Y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, la besaba mientras su miembro entraba a esa estrecha cabina, tenía una coordinación perfecta, pero algo le interrumpió seguir con el acto de posesión, y de una rápida embestida la atravesó, causando que lágrimas de dolor cayeran por las pálidas mejillas de su amada.—Lo siento….—Susurra para luego comenzar a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, los dos adaptándose el uno al otro, luego de un tiempo comenzó a hacer sus movimientos más rápidos, más deseados, más fieros.

—De que te estas disculpando idiota. — extendió sus brazos en busca del rostro del peli naranja, se dieron un beso pasional pero corto recorriendo varios sentimientos agresivos llegando a un clímax bastante cerca. —continua... m-mas ¡rápido! — causándole algunos espasmos de dolor pidió más, corrompiéndola aún más.

—Rukia quiero más de tu delicioso elixir. — La volvió a besar incontable de veces, mientras su miembro entraba y salía de la intimidad de la chica más intensamente, aumentado más las embestidas.

Y juntos llegaron al clímax, Ichigo derramándose dentro de ella, y con delicado beso terminaron su acto de amor. Cansados cayeron rendidos en aquel lecho, sudando se encontraban los dos y con las respiraciones entre cortadas.

Ambos manejaron la situación, acordes a lo que cada uno quería y deseaba con intensidad, satisfechos y contentos revolvieron sus cuerpos. La conciencia de ambos se empezó a desvanecerse.

**10 de Julio 6:02 am Ciudad Sakurami "Residencia Kuchiki"**

En esa habitación con propiedad de una chica, que en ese momento dormía plácidamente recostada en el pecho de un chico peli naranja. Los dos tenían la respiración sincronizada, el pecho del chico subía y bajaba con la cabeza de su amante.

—Rukia, ¡despierta! — dijo el peli naranja con un poco de estima.

— ¿Qué sucede Ichigo? — con sus pequeñas manos tallaba sus ojos.

—Hay que comenzar de nuevo. — miro al techo imaginando cosas y cerro sus puños en condición de emoción.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — la observaba desconcertada desde su lado de la cama mirando las muecas de astucia de su hombre.

—Tu misma lo dijiste, ¿no? hay que empezar de nuevo, tú y yo, casarnos, tener hijos, llegar hasta la muerte. Tú me entiendes. — ahora le tocaba a él saciar su mirada, un brillo le apareció en sus pupilas.

— ¿C-cómo? ¿Qué harías en casos como esos? Nuestras vidas son demasiado imposibles. — de una extraña manera Rukia empezaba a tener la misma sensación de satisfacción que el peli naranja y una duda recorrió su mente. —_tener una familia... con él._

—Rukia es una proposición un poco fuerte pero confía en mí. — su compostura se compuso a un tipo rígido, hablando de una manera seria, voz ronca y ojos pequeños.

—Confiare en ti por siempre. — tomo de su cabello y lo beso con dulzura. — ¿Qué se supone que estás pensando? — separo un poco sus rostros con cuidado.

—Una locura. — se levantó de la cama a buscar su cambio de la ¿madrugada? Y tacleo algunos números en su teléfono. —espera algunos segundo, enana.

Rukia seguía confundida por la repentina actuación mal pagada del peli naranja, más cuando lo vio salir del cuarto y escuchaba cada paso dado por las escaleras hasta la planta baja, segundos más tarde vio a su peli naranja con una mueca de felicidad y un cuchillo en mano, sorprendiendo a la chica y sacándola de sus cabales. Bajo de la cama descalza y tomo su ropa con rapidez cubriéndose con ella.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — una esquizofrénica oji violeta se escondía entre sus ropas, frente al peli naranja dejándolo un poco desconcertado de lo se encontraba en la cabeza de la chica en ese momento.

— ¿Qué me sucede? ¡TU ERES EL DEL PROBLEMA! Tienes un cuchillo en la mano. — se vestía como un automóvil a toda máquina, saltando mientras se ponía ese pantalón azul marino.

—Woa, esto, perdona es parte de mi plan maestro. — lo dijo tirando el cuchillo y con sus manos intentaba calmar a la nerviosa oji violeta.

—Ya cuéntame y no me dejes ningún hueco en tu plan. — le ordeno amenazándolo con un peine en mano y la otra una linterna de baterías semi-usada, tomadas del burot de la susodicha.

—Cuando iba a la universidad, una amiga se especializaba en la carrera de médico forense y su mejor amiga en teatro. — ponía su calzado de zapatos para salir.

— ¿y que hay con eso?

—Hoy comenzaremos de nuevo. — puso sus manos de nuevo en los hombros de la oji violeta. —le hable a ambas y a un amigo médico, nos ayudaran a hacer falsos cuerpos humanos que estarán en descomposición.

— ¿Para qué?

—Quiero terminar con esa serie de asesinatos ahora mismo, además... — puso su mano en el marco de la puerta recargándose sobre ella. — cuando todo esto termine me internare voluntariamente en una clínica de recuperación mental.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Por qué? — el miedo se había esfumado un par de minutos atrás con la ayuda de la ansiedad.

—Yo de verdad quiero ser feliz a tu lado. — dio una sonrisa triste dirigida a la oji violeta.

Extendió la palma de su mano señalando al peli naranja—Tus problemas... mis problemas... ¿entiendes? — termino en su pecho en señal de rendirse.

—Bien.

.

* * *

.

**10 de Julio 7:13 am Ciudad Sakurami "Residencia Kuchiki"**

En la puerta de Rukia aparecieron 3 personas que parecían algo molestas, somnolientas y cansadas. Tocaron varias veces furiosos por esperar. Un peli naranja que reposaba en el comedor escucho los fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta principal, se asomó por una de las ventanas, mientras que la oji violeta miraba los noticieros desde la mañana ese día no tendría nada de trabajo.

—Espero que sea una buena excusa para citarnos tan temprano. — dijo una malhumorada Tasuki a punto de proporcionarle un golpe al peli naranja con su maletín.

Tasuki Arisawa amiga de la infancia de Ichigo, se especializa en la rama de la antropología.

—Tasuki-chan no te desesperes, debe tener una buena excusa. — Una peli naranja salió a la defensiva.

Inoue Orihime mejor amiga de Tasuki, su especialidad son los teatros y el cine, además de haber sido el interés romántico de Ichigo desde que llego al instituto donde estudiaban.

—Inoue-san tiene razón, más te vale que sea bueno. — otro chico vestido todo de blanco hablo, acomodándose sus lentes.

Uryu Ishida mejor amigo y rival de Ichigo, se conocen desde pequeños por medio de sus familiares, estudiaban la misma carrera.

—Claro que es grande chico, con quien creen que están hablando. — aires de grandeza recorrieron los pulmones de los tres amigos del peli naranja.

— ¿Quién es ella? — pregunto el chico que vestía bata blanca desde temprano, cuando la vio salir de la casa.

—Ella es Rukia... — se puso rojo y un síntoma electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal —... mi prometida.

—Vaya Ichigo, sí que no has perdido el tiempo. — Tasuki los hizo sentirse un poco incomodos, ya que ni ellos mismos sabían lo que decían. Inoue mostro síntomas de un vomito en camino, pero se contuvo por unos segundos; Ishida reía un poco.

—¡Bueno ya basta! Van a ayudar ¿o qué?

—Bien, te ayudaremos está bien. — la peli naranja por fin tomaba la palabra después de estar un rato callada observando el comportamiento de sus amigos, examinando a la prometida de su ex-novio.

—Ya saben el plan ¿verdad? — los invito a pasar cuando Rukia se lo ordeno con la cabeza.

—Sí, cuenta con nosotros.

— ¿Trajeron lo necesario?

—No somos estúpidos. —enfrente de la casa había un coche estilero, perteneciente a Ishida. — todo está en el coche, iré por ellos ahora.

—Disculpa... — Tasuki hablo, llamando la atención de Rukia. —puedo tomar una habitación para la escena del crimen.

—Claro.

—Yo preparare mi actuación, me podrías ayudar Kurosaki-kun. — tomo las manos del peli naranja y lo llevo a rastras a la sala de star.

—Rukia, ¿no vienes? — zafo uno de sus brazos del agarre y le prestó atención a la chica.

—No, iré a comer algo ¿sí? — tomo un bolso del comedor y salió por la puerta de enfrente. — **volveré**.

—Te esperare. — ya era tarde para sus palabras ya que la chica azoto la puerta con fuerza.

La actuación de todos era exquisita, Ishida prepara un cuerpo junto a Tasuki mientras Ichigo e Inoue practicaban sus argumentos que iban a decir cuando la policía y los periodistas hablaran sobre la gran noticia del año ''la captura del silencioso'', si esa noticia.

—Sí, yo escuche todo, gritos arañaros y después intente averiguar que sucedía, pero nadie me abrió la puerta. — lágrimas en sus ojos escurrían a mares mientras daba una pequeña demostración de su acto heroico. — ¿y cómo lo hice?

—Bastante bien Inoue. — si para ser un asesino prófugo de la justicia, era un despistado cuando se trataba de actuaciones.

—Kurosaki-kun esto me recuerda cuando me ayudabas con mis prácticas, en la preparatoria. — se sentó junto a él, para recordar dichos eventos.

—Como no recordarlo, fue una temporada dura por la semana de obras escolares.

—Sí, sí, y también nos hicimos una pareja feliz. — se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Inoue eso ya quedo en el pasado. — se levantó del sofá rápidamente.

—Yo quiero que seas mío de nuevo... — se trepo en sus hombros y lo beso salvajemente con glamur y codicias, tenia deseos de un beso como esos desde hace un tiempo.

Esta acción duro tan poco.

—Ya basta... — la retiro un poco de fuerza. —tu nunca fuiste nada para mí. —salió de la habitación enojado y con su clásico ceño fruncido.

Escucho azotar la puerta con fuerza y por curiosidad se asomó por la misma puerta, pensando que fue el viento escandaloso.

—Bien es hora de empezar con el plan. — bajaron de las escaleras ambos chicos con sus cosas preparadas. —Kurosaki muévete es muy buena hora. — se sacó los guantes blancos de sus manos e indico lo que cada uno debía hacer.

—Espera Rukia no a llegado aún.

—Está bien, cuando vuelva se fugan, nuestro plan es solo para encubrirlos. — dijo la chica forense al igual que el chico sacándose los guantes.

—Inoue-san haz la llamada ahora mismo, por favor.

— ¡Sí! — tomo el teléfono de la casa y marco los números de emergencia que se encontraban en el directorio telefónico.

—Kurosaki estás seguro que ya no lo volverás hacer de nuevo ¿cierto? — era una clara referencia a sus pasados asesinatos.

—Claro que no, Rukia fue quien detuvo a ese ser loco que vive junto a mí. — tomo sus cosas y las maletas de la chica antes mencionada.

—Bien, antes que nada, toma. — le entrego dos tickets de avión su amiga de la infancia. —tu destino será nuestra vieja ciudad.

—Kurosaki creo que esta es la despedida. — le extendió la mano Ishida. — seguiremos en contacto no te libraras de mi tan fácil.

—Gracias chicos, cuento con ustedes. — salió de la casa con su equipaje, solo esperaba a su pequeño amor.

Su pequeño amor no llegaba a su destino. Espero, pero ella nunca llego y la duda le entraba ¿y si le sucedió algo? ¿Si la secuestraron? ¿La habían violado? No soporto más y salió a ese restaurant donde la chica le había dicho que consumía sus mentados alimentos; él busco sin entrar al local y por las ventanas miraba disimuladamente sin éxito, pensó que era una broma gastada, le hizo una promesa de que volvería,

—Ella jamás volvió ¿Por qué? Acaso no quisiste volver. Rukia eres otra persona que no cumple sus promesas. — las lágrimas de sus primer amor no vivido. —no importa, yo siempre te esperare.

.

* * *

.

**10 de Julio 8:12 am Ciudad Sakurami "En las calles, fuera de un local de televisores"**

_''...En ultimas noticias por fin se ha dado a conocer que el asesino de esta ciudad mejor conocido como ''el silencioso'' se a declarado como muerto cometiendo suicidio sin antes cometer homicidio a una joven mujer de 21 años encontrada en su casa con múltiples heridas provocadas por un arma blanca concretamente un cuchillo, hasta el momento se desconoce el nombre del apodado ''el silencioso'', esperamos más informes por parte de la policía estatal de la ciudad de Sakurami y en otras Noticias...''_

—Al final lo lograron. — dijo la chica con tranquilidad mientras vagaba sin rumbo por el centro de la ciudad, buscando un nuevo hogar.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**17 de Noviembre 9:10 am Ciudad de Karakura ''Lugar desconocido''**

— ¿Por qué desapareciste? — la intriga lo estaba matando por dentro, como las termitas matan a la madera, muy desde adentro. — tú me dijiste que volverías, pero nunca te encontré.

—Ichigo... lo siento. — tomo su rostro con sus manos blancas. —lamento no haber vuelto.

—Explícate por favor, cuéntame ¿Por qué ya no volviste a mí? — le retiro las manos de la oji violeta y las encerró en las suyas.

—Si puedes perdonarme de esa manera te lo contare. — esa mesa blanca le acomodaban muy bien a ambos ya que podían estar cerca.

**FLASH BACK**

**10 de Julio 7:30 am Ciudad Sakurami "Calles"**

—Rayos como puede olvidar mi cartera. — la oji violeta revisaba su bolso y sacaba papeles como un bote de basura, teléfono, maquillaje, recibos, monedas pequeñas que se encontraba en la calle abandonadas. —debí dejarlo en la mesa del comedor. — corrió de vuelta a la residencia.

**10 de Julio 7:40 am Ciudad Sakurami "Residencia Kuchiki"**

Entro con sumo cuidado, mientras recorría lo que parecía una casa con una terrible escena de terror, jarros destrozados, sangre falsa, vidrios rotos, paredes desgarradas de vieja. Algo que le llamo la atención es que todas sus cosas habían sido remplazadas por otras sin valor sentimental. En eso supo que planeaban mudar sus cosas mientras la noticia de los asesinatos de esa mañana se diera a conocer, todo el entorno cambio en pocos minutos, ya que entro al comedor y vio su preciada cartera.

—Te vi. —dijo jugando al encontrarla donde la había dejado.

Algo llamo su atención eran ruidos provenientes de la sala de star, recordó que era el lugar donde se encontraban practicando la actuación de la chica de cabellos naranjas con Ichigo. Los ruidos se intensificaron, y la curiosidad de la chica por ver que sucedía era tan grande que una gran sorpresa le impacto en sus ojos, sabía que practicaban, pero eso era ir demasiado lejos ellos se estaban ¿besando? Si besando boca a boca, como podía suceder tal barbaridad en su casa, frente a ella, en su sala, donde horas atrás ellos dos se unificaron, se convirtieron en uno, hicieron promesas que ella nunca pensaría en romper, pero ¿Por qué el si podía romperlas?

Tanta fue su conmoción que solo podía correr en dirección a la contraria a la que iba a desayunar.

Atino a correr a un pozo cercano a las afueras del distrito, por inercia se acercó y metió la cabeza en ella. — ¡Ichigo eres un tremendo, IDIOTA! — tumbo su cabeza en la orilla del pozo y comenzó a gotear por sus ojos.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

—Entonces nos habías visto. — soltó las manos de la chica. —Rukia yo debería disculparme.

—No, ya que fui yo la que no cumplió con su promesa de volver. — su rostro miraba a las demás personas en la estancia de la cafetería.

— ¿y cómo me encontraste? — esas dudas andantes en su cabeza eran las causantes de su locura.

—Tu amigo, Ishida me dijo dónde estabas. — saco una pequeña tarjeta con un número del Doctor Ishida.

—Ese Ishida es una vieja comadreja. — ya nada de lo demás le importaba, su amor era lo único que le ayudaba a estar cuerdo.

—Podría ser. — ella le seguía el juego al pie de la letra. — ¿Tu cómo has estado?

—Supongo que mal hasta que te vi, además de eso Ogichi dejo de hacer de las suyas y desapareció. — sonrió como un triunfador que gano a su peor enemigo.

—Qué bueno que ya podrás salir de este lugar muy pronto.

— Si, ¿Y cómo has estado? — las palabras en ese momento eran un poco incomodas para el peli naranja.

—Ichigo, estoy embarazada.

.

* * *

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Y bien lo prometido es deuda.

Si soy una maldita por hacerle eso a Ichigo, pero me gusto. Me di cuenta que este capitulo quedo mas largo que el anterior.

**Sam:** No te cansas de joderles la vida a los demás.

Yo: No, es mi especialidad y lo adoro

**Sam: **¿Qué cosas no? adoro los finales inesperados.

Yo: Sam deja de jodernos con tus lágrimas falsas.

**Sam: **Bueno, espero y le haya gustado dicen que el cerebro de esta molestia de escritora que me creo, se alimenta de **reviews**, yo pensaba que de corazones humanos con sal y limón.

Yo: Eres una maldita. Algo con lo que inspire fue la música de elixir de Santaflow, algo morbosa para el limme si desean escucharla.

**Sam** y Yo: Ok este es un posible final, esperamos y le haya gustado, ya saben que un **reviews** es la esencia y motivos para una autora mal nacida de continuar con su vida, si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar que para eso estamos, nos leemos en otra historia si es que no/ella muero/e.

Se despide: **LaBev713**


End file.
